<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With the Sorcerers by FlutterDashFan18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570453">Dancing With the Sorcerers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18'>FlutterDashFan18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity and Luz are terrible dancers, Ballroom, Dancing, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, F/F, Girl x Girl, Lumity, So you think you can dance - Freeform, dance, dance competiton, gxg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterDashFan18/pseuds/FlutterDashFan18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity decided to enter a dance competition together. Though there are a few obstacles that are in the way. One, Boscha and her dance partner Maximus. They are known for being the undefeated champions that enter and win the competition every year with their stunning dances. Second, Luz and Amity two CANNOT and I mean absolutely CANNOT dance at all. Can the two manage to pull a win or will they fail miserably and be the laughingstock of the Boiling Isles?</p><p>do not own any of the characters accept for the OC used, Maximus.</p><p>I do not own Owl House and it is created by Dana Terrance</p><p>Rated T for minor language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing With the Sorcerers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was walking around the Boiling Isles as she hummed a happy tune being her usually optimistic and cheerful self. She then stumbled upon some sort of poster.  "Huh? What's this?" She walked a little bit closer in order to be able to get a better look at it. "Hmmm, Dancing With the Sorcerers? Hmm, a dance competition"Hmm, hey, there's sign ups over there!" Luz said pointing at the huge line of dance couples signing in.</p><p>Out from around the corner, Amity walked past Luz. Her eyes noticed the colorful poster that Luz was staring at.</p><p>Amity walked up behind Luz, " What's this all about?" Amity mumbled half to herself and half to Luz. </p><p>Luz yelped in surprise and jumped as she then fell on her back and groaned. She then gets up as she groaned rubbing her back in slight pain from the collision to the ground.  "Oh hey Amity. Ya scarred me. oh I was looking at this poster. I think they're having a dance contest." She then got up from the ground and dusted herself off removing the dust that got onto her clothes when she fell. </p><p>Amity chuckled, "Sorry about that." </p><p>Bringing her attention back to the poster, Amity studied it carefully. "Hm, says the winners get a real gold trophy," she stated. "I wonder how you enter this contest?"</p><p>Luz scratched her chin as she hummed a little to try and help herself focus to try and find the solution. She looked around until she eventually spotted the place to sign up.  "Hmm, hey, there's sign ups over there!" Luz said pointing at the huge line of pairs signing in.</p><p>"Like you have a chance" A new male voice called from a distance as this person was heading towards the direction that Luz and Amity were at.</p><p>"They should just give Boscha and I the trophy. She and I are 6 time champs" The male witch boasted as he chuckled. He was slightly toned and pretty tall. He had the most gorgeous silky blond hair and blue eyes. Next to him was Boscha. She was giving her usual cocky smile as she clings onto his arm. </p><p>A bunch of female teenage witches were squealing as they witnessed this dashing male teen. Some of the girls even passed on in bliss from just glancing at him for only a second. </p><p>"Oh my gosh! It's Maximus! He's so hot!" A random person squealed as they were fanning themselves. </p><p>Amity glared daggers at Maximus. Whether it be a good trait or a bad trait, Amity was extremely competitive.</p><p>She glanced back over at the pairs of people. The rules of the competition stated that there were to be no solo dancers. Everyone had to have a partner.</p><p>Amity turned her focus back to Luz and tried to hide any nervousness she may be showing.</p><p>"Hey Luz.. your interested in this dance competition thing, right? Well, everyone needs a partner, and I was just thinking..." Amity trailed off, waving her hand around, implying that she was asking Luz to be her partner. </p><p>"Yeah....what up?" Luz asked as she smiled at her. "Ya need a partner or something. Hey maybe we could enter together! It would be so much fun!" </p><p>"Yes, it would be," Amity said, giving a tiny smile. "Shall we go sign up then?" she questioned, as she began walking towards the line. </p><p>"Maybe Willow and Gus along with Eda and King can help us too. Perhaps be a practice audience" Luz said as she goes over and signs up </p><p>"And maybe your siblings as well" Luz added </p><p>"That's a good idea. I already know Ed and Em will be excited to watch." Amity chuckled.</p><p>After a brief moment of signing her name, Amity asks "What type of dance routine do you think we should do anyways?"</p><p>Then after thinking for a moment, she silently added "Do humans know how to dance?"</p><p>"Well yeah there are plenty of humans who can dance. Hey, it's human trash day at the Owl House. Maybe we can find something that can help us." Luz said as she then started to walk </p><p>Amity simply nodded and quickened her pace to catch up with Luz. As they walked, they made some small talk until they finally reached the Owl House. </p><p>"Eda! Luz and that green haired girl whats her face is here" King said as he ran to Eda</p><p>"Hooty let us in" Luz said as she knocks on the door </p><p>Steps could be heard from inside the house, along with a large yawn.</p><p>Eda opened the door stretching, "Hey Luz, hey, uh, green girl. Come on in."</p><p>Amity slightly rolled her eyes at her new nickname. Amity graciously walked into the house. </p><p>"Yo Eda, did ya get anything for human trash day, maybe I can find something that would help Amity and I with this dance competition we're entering" Luz said as she looked at the pile of junk </p><p>"A dance competition, you say?" Eda smirked. "Todays your lucky day! I just got in a whole ton of stuff from this human clothing store. Feel free to borrow some stuff" Eda said as she walked over to the kitchen, presumably to make some coffee. </p><p>"Alright then cool. Hey Amity why don't ya go and call the others." Luz said as she was looking through a bunch of dance clothes and dance shoes. She smiled while looking at all of them </p><p>"Sure thing" Amity said as she pulled out her scroll. She swiftly typed some short messages to her siblings as well as Luz's friends to ask if they were interested in being their practice audience.</p><p>With that done, Amity walked over next to Luz.</p><p>"Find anything we could use?" Amity questioned. </p><p>"Hmm, dunno, hey, I found this book of dancing. Says here that there is different types of dancing that we could use." Luz said as she picks up the dusty slightly worn out book about dancing as she quickly flipped through the pages even skimming through some of the text.</p><p>A little bit later, Gus and Edric shows up to the Owl House.</p><p>"Hey guys" Gus said as he walked in</p><p>"Eda, more of Luz's friends are here" King said </p><p>"Hmm," Amity opened the book and quickly flipped through it. Pictures of numerous dance poses and steps were displayed.</p><p>"Yeah, this would be pretty useful" Amity stated.</p><p>Moments after Gus and Edric arrived, Willow and Emira poked their heads in the doorway.</p><p>"We're not late right?" Emira laughed. </p><p>"Nah, you guys are on time" Luz chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.</p><p>"By the way, I have some blue prints of some potential costumes and dances. You guys wanna see?" Edric asked with his usual charming smile as he got out a few papers that were rolled up into scrolls. </p><p>Amity walked over to Edric too see the papers to see the blue prints he was talking about.</p><p>Now curious, Emira and Willow stepped over to Edric and huddled around him. </p><p>"Behold!" Edric unrolls the paper but it wasn't the plans at all. He got the wrong paper by accident</p><p>It was actually a picture of some hot anime girl in a skimpy bikini with big breasts making a seductive pose</p><p>*pretend you hear some sexy sounding saxophone music*</p><p>Luz screamed while covering her eyes feeling as if her life flashed before her eyes and that someone dumped toxic acid over her eyes. "I'm blind! I'm blind!"</p><p>Gus screamed while covering his eyes feeling absolutely horrified. He was younger than the others so he felt more emotionally scarred. "My eyes! I can't unsee this!"</p><p>King screamed with his high pitched tea kettle like scream. "Eda! Get over here! It's awful!" He yelled and glanced at Eda, Willow, Amity, and Emira's reactions</p><p>Eda shuffled out from the kitchen holdings mug of coffee. Glancing up from her cup, she stared at the mug, totally unfazed. Her only reaction was shooting finger guns at Edric and saying "My kinda guy" while taking another sip of coffee.</p><p>Willow, on the other hand, was rolled up into a tiny ball on the floor. Rocking back and forth she muttered to herself "why did I agree to come here?"</p><p>Emira nearly choked from laughing so hard. She walked over and stood near curled-up-Willow to try and compose herself.</p><p>Amity buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. She wasn't surprised though. And oddly enough, this wasn't the first time this situation had happened. </p><p>"What the-oh whoops wrong paper hehe. Wrong one." Edric chuckled nervously putting the the paper away. He then gets another paper and unrolls it but again, wrong paper "Maybe It's this one"</p><p>It showed a picture of Principal Bump naked showering and looked embarrassed and horrified while trying to cover himself</p><p>"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" King started to once again do his shriek of terror letting out a tea kettle sounding scream as he covers his eyes</p><p>"Whyyyyyy?! Whyyyyyyyyy?!" Luz wailed as she covers her eyes again. "Goodbye childhood!"</p><p>"Ahhhh! My eyes are bleeding!" Gus yelled as he covers them. His eyes weren't actually bleeding, he was just being over-dramatic. </p><p>"Huh?" Edric looked confused not knowing he got the wrong one, again </p><p>"Gross...." Gus whimpered </p><p>King gagged and ran to a bucket and throws up in it </p><p>Eda glanced at the new paper. "Now that... that is truly terrifying" she said with a shiver.</p><p>Willow, still on the floor, rolled over to where king was puking. She pulled him away and hugged him like a teddy bear as she rocked, looking extremely mortified.</p><p>Emira was literally dead on the floor. She was sprawled out on the ground, cry laughing and pounding on the floor.</p><p>Amity, redder than ever before, turned to look Edric in the eye, trying to avoid staring at the lewd photo of Principal Bump. "Geez Edric! I can understand the first one, but Principal Bump?!"</p><p>"Ohh whoops uh, that was suppose to be for a prank." Edric said nervously putting it away "Wait hang on, maybe it's this one." He got a picture of some random teens mooning</p><p>Luz and Gus once again screamed. Three times of being scarred for life in one day. That's gotta be a new person record for everyone.</p><p>"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?!" Gus asked Edric as he gives him an annoyed and slightly angry look.</p><p>"Hey Amity, ya mind burning those photos with your fire spell?" Luz whimpered "I don't think I can ever unsee those metal images..."</p><p>"We all need to go and get our eyeballs flushed. Or bleach if it's that severe." King groaned as he rubs his eyes.</p><p>"Maybe we should stick with the book." Luz mumbled as she picked up the book and opens it as she flips through the pages being very delicate so she won't rip any of them.</p><p>Amity simply nodded at Luz's request, disintegrating all of the papers in Edric's hands.</p><p>She made sure the photos were properly disintegrated. After all, she didn't want anyone else to suffer through the trauma that they all just went through. She shivered at the memory of the Principal Bump photo.</p><p>Willow and Emira soon got back off the ground. Emira was wiping the tears from her eyes, and Willow, still looking traumatized, slowly put King back on the ground.</p><p>"Yes, I do believe the book would be a much better idea" Amity said, agreeing with Luz and giving Edric a dirty look. </p><p>Edric gave a sheepish smile and chuckle scratching the back of his head</p><p>Luz then looked through the book.</p><p>"Let's see, there's tons of style of dance, hip hop, breaking, ballet, tap, ballroom, which have many forms such as contemporary, waltz, cha cha, salsa, samba, quickstep, jive, foxtrot...."</p><p>"Uhhhh, I honestly don't know what the heck any of those are." King admitted having a bit of an annoyed yet confused look. </p><p>"Me either." Gus agreed scratching his head in confusion.</p><p>"Hmm, why don't we try them out and see what we think." Luz suggested. </p><p>Emira leaned on Edric's shoulder. "So, whaddya guys gonna try first?" she asked.</p><p>"Hmmm.." Amity rubbed her chin, "Which one would be the easiest?" she pondered. </p><p>"Hmmm....tap doesn't seem so complex...hmm, what do we need for that?" Luz asked as she mumbled and as skims through the page</p><p>"What are those thingies with the metal thingies?" Gus asked as he looked at the page </p><p>Willow popped her head up next to Gus, and stared at the page. "Oh! Those are the..." Willow paused, trying to remember the name.</p><p>"Tappers..?" she said, "No that's not it.."</p><p>"Oh, those are the special shoes we need!" Amity exclaimed. She then focused her attention back onto the pile of human debris.</p><p>"Hey, Ms. Owl Lady? You don't happen to have any tap shoes in this pile, do you?" Amity questioned.</p><p>Eda stretched and cracked her back. "Try check in the middle of the pile, kid. That's where all the good stuff is at" Eda said confidently. </p><p>"Oh those, they call them tap shoes." Luz kneels down to the pile and digs through it and luckily managed to find two pairs</p><p>"Come on Amity, let's go to another room to learn and come up with something. Hey, can the rest of you stay here and wait. We'll show you the dance in a while." She said</p><p>"Okay." Gus, Edric, and King said</p><p>"Come on Amity." Luz offers a hand </p><p>"Practice hard!" Willow said and Emira gave a double thumbs up.</p><p>Amity smiled and grabbed Luz's hand. She followed Luz as she led her. </p><p>"Wait...isn't Boscha in the competition?" Gus asked</p><p>"Oh shoot you're right. She and her partner Maximus are multi time champions. She's undefeated." Edric said</p><p>"Wait, don't you remember the grom? Luz and that green haired girl dance like blind folded chickens on ice skates." King panicked </p><p>Willow stood up with her hands on her hips. "Guys, come on. I'm sure Luz and Amity will be great dancers once they've practiced." she said confidently.</p><p>However, her confident demeanor soon faltered.</p><p>"But their dance at Grom was pretty, uh... special..." Willow said, suddenly questioning her previous confidence.</p><p>"I agree with the pet" Emira said pointing at King. "But that dance was pretty funny. Maybe they'll get pity points" she shrugged. </p><p>"I'm not a pet!" King corrected her as he glares and crossed his arms. </p><p>Soon the lights went out all of a sudden</p><p>"Eda? Did you forget to pay the power bill? Again?" King asked as he looked around.</p><p>A spotlight goes off which shines on both Luz and Amity wanting to give a little bit of showmanship.</p><p>"Nope, Amity and I are ready to show you!" Luz comes out in a black tuxedo and black tap shoes. She comes out making jazz hands</p><p>"Maybe they'll get some points for the dress and suit." King mumbled</p><p>Amity followed out after Luz, gracefully stepping over to where Luz was standing.</p><p>Just like Luz, she was wearing black tap shoes, but instead of a tux, Amity wore a black and white thigh length dress.</p><p>Amity held her hands behind her back. "Thank you all for joining us. We promise you will not be disappointed" Amity said as if she were addressing a real audience. </p><p>King mumbled under his breathe. "That's an empty promise." He then added "Whatever. Let's just get this torture over and done with." he mumbled crossing his arms.</p><p>Luz then started to tap dance as jazzy music went on. And man, she was terrible. She kept messing up and tripped on her own feet. As her feet tapped and clacked along the door"Oh whoops I suppose to do that step after...Uhh..."</p><p>The dance was super cringy to watch. She was completely off beat and the dancing looked unnatural and horrible</p><p>Edric's mouth was wide open in shock and slight disgust. King tiled his head in confusion as Gus cringed </p><p>Willow attempted to give her a smile, but it came out more as a grimace. Emira squinted her eyes but gave a polite clap.</p><p>Soon after, it was Amity's turn.</p><p>Amity wasn't a whole lot better than Luz, but she has slightly better coordination. I mean, after years of wearing high heel boots, she had to develop some sort of good balance.</p><p>All in all, her performance wasn't terrible, but not spectacular either.</p><p>Emira gave another slow clap and Willow joined in with a tiny thoughtful nod.</p><p>Eda, who had been watching both Luz and Amity's performances, gave out a chuckle. "That was definitely something. But maybe you guys should try out something else" she said giving out another laugh. </p><p>"Oh okay." Luz said with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah for sure. For sure. Do something else. Please." King said quickly.</p><p>Edric nodded his head quickly agreeing with King</p><p>"Yeah...variety is the slice of life. Right?" Gus asked smiling nervously </p><p>Hooty extended his head so that his face could be close to the others. "Hoot. Speaking of dancing....I can do a mean pole dancing routine...hoot...wanna see?" He asked in a slightly seductive voice</p><p>"NOOOOO!" Edric, King, Gus, and Luz yelled in panic</p><p>"That is a dance nobody wants to see!" King said</p><p>Willow, already being scarred too many times today, darted behind the couch.</p><p>Emira at first gave a thoughtful look, wondering if she actually did want to see the dance. However, she quickly decided against it and hid behind the couch with Willow.</p><p>Amity looked dead inside. Which is because she was. She had seen too many things today.</p><p>She was probably going to have nightmares of Hooty pole dancing.</p><p>Eda crossed her arms. "Yeah, can it Hooty." In a quieter voice, Eda whispered to Hooty "you can show me later." </p><p>"bleh! Come on!" King groaned as he over as he cringed overhearing Eda. "Are you trying to make us all spew or something?!"</p><p>"Alright anyways, Hmmm,oooo this seems good." Luz said with a smile as she looked at the ballet section.</p><p>"Huh?" Edric looked at the page and stumbled upon a word that he considered to himself new and confusing. "What is this uhhh bail....uh.... bail...ate...." He squinted his eyes trying to pronounce the word that was unfamiliar</p><p>Emira hovered over her brother, and stared at the outlandish word.</p><p>"No,no,no. It's like ball-eht" Emira said, mispronouncing the word just like Edric.</p><p>"Are you guys talking about ballet? Hm, that would be fun to watch." Willow said. </p><p>"Like we need to watch Luz and the green haired girl fail miserably at Swan Laking." King whispered to Eda.</p><p>"Let's try that!" Luz cheered as she gets ballet slippers and then runs to the other room and waits for Amity </p><p>Eda snorted. "They were definitely made for each other" whispering back to King</p><p>Amity grinned at how excited Luz was quickly ran over to her to catch up.</p><p>Emira leaned her back against a wall. "Well, it can't be worse than the tap dance routine, right?" </p><p>"This involves flexibility....and standing on toes, and lifting...this looks way more complex than tap..." Edric said looking through the book.</p><p>A little while later,</p><p>Luz comes out in white tights, a purple tutu, and some purple ballet slippers. "Ready to be dazzled by this graceful performance?" She asked.</p><p>"Uhhhhhh.....sure....." Gus lied as he nodded his head slowly giving Luz a fake smile. </p><p>Amity came out and stood next to Luz in a matching outfit. The only difference were the colors. Her tutu and ballet slippers were pink.</p><p>Emira and Willow gave a few halfhearted cheers. Both were not particularly excited to be seeing another performance. </p><p>Luz then started to do the ballet routine. It looked worse than the tap routine. She danced like some sort of sick emu. It also looked like some sort of horse galloping across the stage. It was looking so terrible that people can feel second hand embarrassment</p><p>"What are they doing?" Gus whispered to Edric quietly so Luz and Amity couldn't hear them.</p><p>"I dunno, but whatever it is...It's hurting my eyes..." Edric whispered covering his eyes and tries to shield his field of vision.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna be sick." King mumbled as he gagged and puts his hands over his mouth, sweating. </p><p>Amity's dancing was mediocre at best.</p><p>Just like their tap routine, Amity was balanced and slightly graceful, but she lacked the flexibility and skill it took to do ballet.</p><p>To spice things up, Amity attempted to do a pose she had seen in the book.</p><p>However, instead of striking a beautiful and graceful pose, Amity fell flat on her butt.</p><p>"Ouch." Amity said simply as she laid on the floor, accepting defeat.</p><p>Emira and Willow didn't even try to hide their cringing. "Oh boy.." was all they could say. </p><p>There was complete silence. Edric, Gus, and King looked shocked and horrified and were completely silent. There was the sound of crickets chirping</p><p>"The crickets seem to like it." Hooty said popping his head back to them</p><p>The crickets were tiny so they couldn't be heard. But Hooty's claim on the crickets' opinion was completely wrong</p><p>"My eyes! I can't see!" One of the crickets said as they covered their eyes</p><p>"I can't unsee." The other cricket said</p><p>They screamed as they fell to their deaths</p><p>"Wanna revise your claim from earlier sis?" Edric whispered to Emira </p><p>Emira stared at the dead crickets. "Yeaahhh.. I may have been extremely wrong."</p><p>Amity picked herself up off the floor and brushed some dust off of her.</p><p>Willow glanced over at Luz and Amity. "Heh, uh, third times a charm I guess.." Willow chuckled nervously, scratching her head. </p><p>"Oooo! How about hip-hop?" Luz looked through the book as looked at a page which gave text and picture instructions of tutorials of how to do certain dance steps. She smiled"Come on, this looks like a ton of fun!" She goes to the other room</p><p>"Hm, perhaps that would be easier" Amity said, thinking out loud. She then followed Luz to the room.</p><p>"Hip-Hop, huh?" Emira said, "so like.. break dancing and stuff?"</p><p>"Oh boy.." Willow said, suddenly nervous for her friends' safety. </p><p>King finally lost his patience and then gets onto the coffee table and stood up on it. He had a very exasperated look in his eyes. "Okay that's it! Someone needs to tell them that they suck butt at dancing and they should just drop out to avoid humiliation." King said finally having enough of it </p><p>Willow was about to argue with the little demon, but she found herself actually agreeing with him instead. She sighed and silently nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, as much as I love watching Luz and green haired girl 'dance', I gotta admit, it sorta makes me wish I were blind" Eda stated bluntly. </p><p>"After those hideous displays we've witnessed, ya won't have to worry about not going blind." King responded. "The awful dances from them should do it for us and we might be able to never see those unnatural moves again"</p><p>Emira put her hands behind her head and leaned up against the wall. "Yep, Luz and Mittens are great, but not at dancing." </p><p>"Yeah, like what the pet said before, they dance like blind folded chickens on ice skates. Actually, blind folded chickens dancing ice skates dance better than them." Edric said</p><p>"I agree....we don't need all of the Boiling Isles scared for life." Gus added</p><p>"And that's an understatement." King said</p><p>Luz overheard this and frowns feeling hurt about it. </p><p>Amity walks up behind Luz, not having heard what everyone was saying.</p><p>She notices that Luz looks a little down compared to her usually hyper mood.</p><p>"Luz? Is everything alright?" She asks slightly worried. </p><p>"Uhhhh....well..." Luz opens the door slightly.</p><p>"Those two are terrible dancers! I'd rather rip my eyeballs out and be legally blind than watch them dance!" King yelled having his hands on his head as if he had a headache.</p><p>"Those are some mental images I will never get out of my brain." Gus mumbled as his pupils went small.</p><p>"Yeah if they go out there and dance....they'll probably know what their dancing is like when the crowd boos, heckles, cover their eyes and throw rotten tomatoes and eggs." Edric said. "Plus, all of Hexside will clown them at school." </p><p>Emira nodded. "We'd be saving them a lifetime of embarrassment if we just tell them that they suck."</p><p>"Yeah.. we need to tell them before they go any further" Willow added solemnly.</p><p>Amity was shocked. Well, not shocked that their dancing was bad. She already knew that. But she expected her friends and siblings to be more supportive than that. Amity's feelings were hurt.</p><p>She glanced at Luz with a sad and understanding look. </p><p>"We just gotta let them down gently." King said to Eda</p><p>"You guys don't need to. Amity and I heard everything." Luz said in disappointment she walked to them</p><p>"Luz?! Amity?! Uhhhh....hey guys....uhhh...." Gus looked at the others wanting help </p><p>Willow took a step forward. "Oh you two, we didn't mean you were terrible at dancing! We just meant... uh.."</p><p>She paused trying to think of what to say. Nervously, she glanced around before becoming quiet.</p><p>Emira tried to fill the silence by finishing her sentence. "We just wanted to save you from becoming the laughing stocks of Hexside." she exclaimed.</p><p>Amity gave her sister a cold glare.</p><p>Emira returned the glare with a nervous chuckle. </p><p>"Look, Mittens. We just want what's best for you and Luz. We don't want you to get torn apart by all your classmates." Edric said</p><p>"Yeah, we're doing this cuz we care." Gus said "You know how people from Hexside. Especially Boscha."</p><p>"Just listen to us so you two can avoid having people not ever letting you live it down." King said</p><p>"I don't care how terrible we are. Maybe it's just we haven't found the right dance yet. And amity and I are gonna do that competition and dance our hearts out." Luz said as she then said"Come Amity. Let's go" she said as she walked out of the house</p><p>Amity gave one last icy stare to everyone in the room before following Luz out.</p><p>"Hoo boy, you guys are in trouble, aren't ya?" Eda laughed </p><p>"Ugh, I feel like trash for some reason. But I don't know what that feeling is called." Edric groaned feeling bad</p><p>"Regret? Guilt? Yeah, I feel those too." Gus said as he frowns feeling ashamed</p><p>King frowns</p><p>Meanwhile, </p><p>Amity caught up with Luz and began to walk at her pace by her side.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Amity sighed. "I can't believe they would say stuff like that." she scoffed. </p><p>Luz then gives a determined smile </p><p>"But we should use that as a driving force. As motivation. We must prove them wrong. Hey, remember when we slow danced together? We actually did pretty good. Why don't we try ballroom dancing. We're not good dancers when dancing individually but maybe we'll be great dancers when we dance together." Luz said </p><p>Amity stared into Luz's eyes. "That was.. actually pretty motivational."</p><p>Amity glanced back at the ground "And yeah, you have a point. Let's give it a shot" she said before flashing Luz a small smile. </p><p>"Oh, I remember my mom and I salsa dancing when I was little to some music." Luz said as she then got her phone and then turns on some salsa music.</p><p>The unexpected happen, Luz was salsa dancing and is actually didn't look terrible at all. In fact it was the complete opposite. Her hips motion was great and her footwork was quick and nearly perfect </p><p>Together they danced. Since she didn't have much experience with salsa dancing, Amity mainly copied the dance moves that Luz did.</p><p>She was actually able to dance decently. For some reason, dancing with Luz was just easier for her.</p><p>Amity noticed how good Luz was at this type of dance.</p><p>This became sort of a problem since Amity became so focused on Luz's dancing that she distracted herself from her own dancing.</p><p>Shaking her head, she cleared her mind and just enjoyed the moment with Luz. </p><p>"Here follow my lead." Luz takes Amity's hands and leads her into a salsa. They did the basic steps and even thrown in a few flashy moves such as twirls. Eventually after a little bit, Luz twirls Amity once more and dips her. "Wow, we dance super well together." She said with a smile</p><p>Amity looked up and grinned with a tint of blush. "I guess we do, don't we?"</p><p>Without thinking too much, Amity blushed and pressed her forehead up against Luz's. "So, I think we found our dance then?" </p><p>"Yup." Luz said as she blushed a more darker red and smiled.</p><p>After a while, it was time for the big contest or to the others, Luz and Amity's last day before they become a big joke.</p><p>Edric, Gus, and King were sitting in the audience</p><p>"Pretend you don't know them." King whispered to the others </p><p>Eda, Emira, and Willow slipped into the seats next to Edric, Gus, and King.</p><p>"I can't believe they decided to go through with this. Those kids have confidence, I'll give em that." Eda said, shoveling popcorn into her mouth.</p><p>Emira looked at her scroll to check the time. "When does this thing start anyways?" </p><p>"Probably about now." Edric responded to his twin.</p><p>The announcer walked on stage and taps the microphone a bit which caused it to screech making people groan, covering their ears.</p><p>The announcer clears his throat and exclaimed, "Welcome! To the 33rd annual Dancing With the Sorcerers. Where our first place winning couple wins 500,000 snails and a golden trophy."</p><p>People cheered while King, Edric, and Gus claps nervously and slowly.</p><p>"By the way, for all the contestants. Those of you that suck, thanks in advanced for waisting my time." A judge said looking through some papers which were clipped onto a clipboard.</p><p>Luz along with other contestants looked offended by the judge's so called 'words of encouragement'.  </p><p>Emira slouched down in her chair. "Oh boy, this is not gonna end well."</p><p>Willow just nervously fiddled with her fingers.</p><p>The judges harsh words made Amity slightly tense, but she tried not to show it. She straightened her posture in an attempt to make her seem more confident. </p><p>"I can't watch this. Tell me when this entire event is over." Gus covers his eyes</p><p>"Just so you know all know. I do know that human nor that green haired girl." King said to some of the members of the audience</p><p>"Well...lets just get this torture over and done with." Edric mumbled. "We all might have to move somewhere else and change our names and faces..."</p><p>Luz rubs Amity's back and gives her a reassuring smile. She wore a pink dress shirt tucked into black dress pants and black dress shoes. </p><p>Behind them stood Maximus, who was holding Boscha's hand said with a cunning smirk. "We'll Mop the floor as usual" He wore a sequence suit which had a black dress shirt and black dress pants. The shoulders of his shirt had some sparkles on it and he also wore black dress shoes. </p><p>"Just the fact you all showed up means you're a winner. Except, we're looking for one winner. So in reality, most of you are losers." Another judge said </p><p>"Just so you know, people will remember your success or failure for a long time so no pressure" The final judge added </p><p>Amity smiled back at Luz. She was wearing a black, thigh length dress and her pink gem necklace. The bottom half of the dress was a pinkish color, the same color of the abomination track clothing. She also wore pink high heels.</p><p>Amity studied Boscha and Maximus. She knew that they had won every time they had participated in this competition, but for some reason, Amity felt a surge of confidence.</p><p>The other judges' not-so-motivating speeches brought her confidence down a little, but she still felt reassured. </p><p>The majority of the couples took their turns dancing. Some were good. Some...not so good...but no worse than Amity and Luz's attempt in ballet and tap</p><p>Soon it was Maximus and Boscha's turn. The announcer spoke through the microphone. "Up next, dancing a cha-cha/Argentine tango fusion dance. We have our reigning champs, Boscha and Maximus."</p><p>"Guess that's our cue, ya ready to mop the floor with the competition?" Maximus asked Boscha with a smirk waiting for a response.  </p><p>Boscha ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was neat. "Of course," she replied. Before heading on stage, Boscha glanced at Amity and Luz. She wore a beige sequence outfit which was a beige short length dress which was covered in sparkles. She even more some matching heels to go with her outfit.</p><p>Giving them a sarcastic smile, she abruptly turned away and followed her partner on stage. </p><p>The two then gets into position and waited for the noise to die down. The two smirked as they now begun their routine when the music starts. The song they selected was 'Shut Up and Dance'. They had seductive looks on their faces to get into the mood of their dancing. They were pretty touchy as they were dancing together which was a mix of cha-cha and Argentine tango just like what the announcer told everyone they would do. They danced like total professionals. The entire routine looked so polished that it was nearly clean and perfect.  People were cheering as they were clapping along. A few hooted at the moments where it got a little bit saucy. </p><p>The others had a look of fear, defeat, and shock as they witnessed the two dancing on stage. </p><p>"Dang, those two can dance." King said in fear. "It's as if they're possessed by some demon dancer or something."</p><p>"That's it. It's over." Edric said bluntly. "Mine as well throw in the towel."</p><p>"They're dead meat." Gus whimpered. "It was over before it even began." </p><p>"The fat lady sang." Edric groaned crossing his arms as he sighed. </p><p>Emira nodded. "Geez. Might as well end the competition here."</p><p>"I didn't think they'd be that good" Willow murmured as she tugged at the collar of her shirt.</p><p>"Psshhh.. I cwould do dat wiff both my eyes cwosed" Eda said with popcorn dropping out of her mouth. </p><p>Eventually Maximus finished the dance routine with Boscha.</p><p>The crowd cheers for them as they threw some flowers for them on stage.</p><p>Maximus smirked and bows to the crowd as he chuckled </p><p>Boscha graciously curtsied alongside him, managing to catch a rose that was thrown on stage.</p><p>After a few moments, Boscha and the man walked back to back stage.</p><p>Boscha looked to where Luz and Amity were standing.</p><p>"Good luck~" she said, twirling the rose in her hand. Then she seemed to just sashay away, walking over to stand next to her partner. </p><p>"You'll need it. Ha." Maximus scoffed as he gave a snobby chuckle.</p><p>"Now for our final performance. Dancing the salsa. We have Luz Noceda and Amity Blight." The announcer spoke as he looked at the list of contestants.</p><p>The audience cheered getting excited for the final act. </p><p>"Oh snap dragons. They're up." Edric cussed "I can't look." He covers his eyes</p><p>"I don't wanna hear this." King puts his hands on the sides of his head while closing his eyes</p><p>Gus covers his eyes and peeked at Eda and Emira and Willow </p><p>Eda, who's popcorn bucket was now empty, sat leaned back in her chair. "Hey kid," she nudged Emira with her elbow, "record this for me, will ya?"</p><p>Emira nodded and pulled out her scroll.</p><p>Willow was slumped down in her chair, watching the stage with anticipation and anxiety. </p><p>Luz smiled and then goes on stage and smiled as she gets on stage holding Amity's hand. They smirk and held each other in an embrace as they got into position.</p><p>"Oh no, the torture begins." King whimpered as he slumps down.</p><p>Luz and Amity both smirked at each other as they then start to salsa dance when the music started. The song they selected was 'Danza Kuduro'. They're fast paced footwork, the synchronicity with each other, and the passion in this dance, it looked like a dance professional ballroom dancers would do. Talk about a major 180 from their previous dances. Guess you can say because of their chemistry, they're better in stereo.</p><p>King, Edric, and Gus looked amazed and shocked from what they are witnessing. They were doing some salsa steps individually as they were shaking their hips. They then held onto each other as they danced together and did a bunch of fast paced footwork.  </p><p>Amity let Luz lead her all around the stage. She was having a fantastic time. In fact, it barely felt like they were performing at all. It just felt like they were having fun.Being spun and lifted was surprisingly enjoyable for Amity.</p><p>Boscha watched from backstage, her mouth slightly agape</p><p>Back in the audience, Emira and Willow were speechless.</p><p>Eda, however, was chanting for Luz like an overly proud mother. </p><p>The man spits out his water that he was drinking "You can't be serious"</p><p>Luz and Amity pulled off some flashy tricks with each other. For example, Luz would twirl and slide Amity down between her legs and back up. They twirled each other several times very rapidly as well. </p><p>Gus was sipping on a cup of soda. His eyes widen as he spat out his drink in shock from seeing them execute such a trick. Unfortunately for Gus, the soda he spat out got all over King who was glaring at him and growls. "Hehehe..." Gus gave King a sheepish chuckle with a nervous and apologetic smile. </p><p>They would even put their hands on each other and slide them up in a rather seductive manner while suggestively moving their hips earning some hoots and hollers. </p><p>"Yeah you shake those hips!" Edric cheered at them and does a wolf call. </p><p>Eventually Luz and Amity finished the dance routine with Luz dipping Amity She was posing holding Amity wrapping her arms around her with her foreheads touching.</p><p>The crowd went silent. Then the crowd stood up and cheered loudly giving a standing ovation for the spectacular performance.</p><p>"Woooooo!" Edric whistled having two fingers in his mouth. "That just gave Boscha and Maximus a run for their money!"</p><p>"Yeah!" King jumped up and down</p><p>Gus was waving flags as he cheered for the two. </p><p>The crowd threw flowers at them.</p><p>Luz smiled and sets down Amity and smiled and bows </p><p>Emira, Eda, and Willow all went nuts.</p><p>"I can't believe I got that on video!" Emira exclaimed quickly posting it on her Penstagram account.</p><p>Willow and Eda were giving each other a bunch of high fives.</p><p>Amity stood next to Luz and bowed along with her, waving politely at the crowd.</p><p>After soaking in all of the attention, Amity gently grabbed Luz's hand and glanced at her. "I guess this means we did pretty good, huh?" she chuckled. </p><p>"Yup, guess we did, hey, is that...Eda and the others?" Luz asked looking at the audience. She then walked backstage</p><p>"Yeah! That's my sister!" Edric takes out airhorn and blows it loudly.  </p><p>Amity nearly had a heart attack. Suddenly, she was tackled and bear hugged by Emira.</p><p>"We're so proud of you, Mittens!" Emira exclaimed.</p><p>Thankfully, Amity managed to pry herself free before she was choked to death by Em.</p><p>Almost immediately, Eda burst into the backstage with Willow following right behind her.</p><p>Eda gave a hearty laugh, "I knew ya had it in you, kiddo!" she said as she gave Luz a friendly noogie. </p><p>"Well I be danged. You two can salsa like bosses." Edric said walking over</p><p>"Thanks guys." Luz said with a chuckle</p><p>"Yeah you guys rocked." King said</p><p>"That was wonderful" Gus said with a smile</p><p>"Also....uhhh...we're sorry about what we said earlier." Gus said scratching the back of her head </p><p>"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Willow chimed in.</p><p>"Yeah, and you guys were really great! I can send you a video of it if you want" Emira laughed.</p><p>"We're cool." Luz said with a smile. "Right Amity?" She asked turning to Amity. </p><p>Amity was a little hesitant at first but then sighed "I suppose."</p><p>The announcer clears his throat and said. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the judges have tallied up the scores." He then opens the envelope to announce the winner. "Drum roll." He said as some was drumming on a scare drum doing a drum roll. </p><p>"And the winner is....wow, for the first time ever we have a tie between Boscha and Maximus and Luz and Amity." The announcer said "What we need his a tie breaker."</p><p>"A tie breaker?" Luz asked in confusion </p><p>Amity exchanged a confused look with Luz.</p><p>"Huh, I've never seen a tie breaker in this competition before" Eda stated, scratching her head.</p><p>"Will both couples get on stage and get into position. We will be doing the tie breaker. This is the switch up challenge." The announcer said</p><p>"Some random music will play and you have to improv and dance along to the music. After a while the music will change up to something else. This is to test your improv and creativity skills, thinking on your feet, and good transitions."</p><p>Maximus guided Boscha to the stage as they both positioned themselves.</p><p>Luz guided Amity to the stage and positioned themselves as well. </p><p>Amity walked with Luz over to the stage. She was a little nervous about this new challenge. But Amity was still confident. </p><p>"Wooo! Go Luz!" Gus cheered holding a poster which said</p><p>'Go Luz!'</p><p>"Go Mittens!" Edric cheered as he held a poster which said 'Go Mittens!'. He blows an airhorn earning groans by some of the random people in the audience,</p><p>"Yeah shake those booties!" King cheered </p><p>Emira stood next to Edric cheering alongside him.</p><p>Eda and Willow stood giving enthusiastic double thumbs up to Luz.</p><p>Amity smiled at Ed and Em and turned back to face the judges. </p><p>"Alright lets start the music." The announcer said</p><p>The music then started as it started to play 'Sexy and I Know It'</p><p>   Luz leads Amity into a cha-cha. Her footwork rapid yet to the beat of the music.</p><p>She was moving and thrusting her hips back and forth while holding onto Amity seductively.</p><p>Maximus smirked while dancing with Boscha in a seductive and sexy manner</p><p>"Woah, Guess this ain't PG like last round." Gus backed away a bit taken aback a little from all the hip action from the two dance couples.</p><p>Edric was hooting and hollering due to impressed with the moves and for how sexy it looked</p><p>King was whistling doing a wolf whistle </p><p>"Now this definitely needs to be recorded" Emira laughed and pulled out her scroll.</p><p>Willow turned away embarrassed.</p><p>Amity was a blushing mess, but she went with it. </p><p>"We're on fire with our Penstagram accounts." Edric said as he was recording with his own scroll </p><p>The music then changed to some slow waltz music which was classical music. </p><p>Maximus smirked and leads Boscha to the waltz which looked very elegant and graceful.</p><p>Luz leads Amity into the waltz and was doing a pretty good job with it as well. </p><p>Amity and Luz spun around the stage and did a few fancy tricks here and there.</p><p>Boscha was focused on dancing with her partner, but every few seconds she would sneak a glance and Luz and Amity. </p><p>Maximus groaned, "We are not having our title be stolen. We must take action. If we can't do plan A of using our raw talent, time for plan B." Maximus whispered to Boscha as he danced.</p><p>Luz and Amity smiled at each other as they danced too busy focusing on each other to notice anything else that was around them.</p><p>The music then changed to some jive music.  Luz and Amity transitioned from slow and graceful to fast and energetic from the tone of the music. There were a bunch of kicks and twirls involved.  </p><p>Boscha smirked and silently nodded to her partner.</p><p>Amity and Luz were spinning all around. Amity noted to herself that this type of dance was super energetic. </p><p>Maximus speaks through a small microphone attached to his dress shirt."Time for operation Lights out." He whispered quietly enough so nobody could hear him.</p><p>A random person smirked and starts throwing lightbulbs on the ground which shattered and smashed into tiny pieces.</p><p>Luz smiled and didn't noticed and was dodging all of them with grace. The lights breaking made sparkles which looked beautiful. They were so colorful and pretty. </p><p>Amity noticed the sparkles, but she failed to realize that they were lightbulbs.</p><p>She was too focused on Luz to care about anything else. Amity just smiled and stared into Luz's eyes. </p><p>"Dang it. That didn't work. Boscha. Plan C." The man whispered as he lifts her up and puts her down </p><p>"What was that?" Edric asked in confusion </p><p>Emira looked at Edric. "Are they... throwing lightbulbs??"</p><p>Amity was still clueless. She thought the sparks were part of the show. She was having too much fun just dancing with Luz. </p><p>"Boscha. Get plan C in action." Maximus whispered</p><p>"They're cheating." Edric mumbled as he glares and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Should of known Boscha would pull a stunt like this." Gus grumbled </p><p>Luz was too busy dancing to notice the fact that those two were lying dirty cheaters. </p><p>Boscha nodded and did a few hand signals out into the audience.</p><p>A select few members of the audience reacted to these hand signals by grabbing concealed buckets of water out from underneath their seats.</p><p>Quickly, they all tossed the water in the direction of the stage.</p><p>By some miracle, Luz and Amity dodged every toss of water that came their way. Luz and Amity separated from each other and Luz held out her arms. Amity smirked and made a running start and then leaps into the air as Luz caught her and lifted her up holding her in the air. The crowd went nuts as Luz then sets Amity down.</p><p>"What the flying feather?" Maximus whispered in frustration as he and Boscha tripped and fell onto the ground when they slipped on the water.</p><p>Luz smiled as she twirls and dips Amity finishing their dance when the music stopped</p><p>The crowd cheers loudly throwing flowers at them once more </p><p>Eda, Willow, and Emira were all cheering louder than ever before.</p><p>Emira scratched her head. "Geez, how lucky are those two?"</p><p>Amity smiled at Luz and then at the cheering crowd. They both then bowed. It took her a few moments to see the mess on the stage. </p><p>She glanced around and spotted an angry looking Boscha standing next to her partner.</p><p>"Ehm.. what happened here?" Amity questioned. </p><p>"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.....Boscha did it?" Maximus points at Boscha and then ran away</p><p>The host gives Amity and Luz the trophy and money and shakes their hands </p><p>Boscha looked at her partner running away and then glanced back to Luz and Amity.</p><p>She smiled sheepishly. "Uhh.. well, you see..." said Boscha before she sprinted off in the direction her partner had gone.</p><p>Amity stared at Luz and just shrugged. She then smiled and shook hands with the judges before turning to Luz and flashing her a quick smile. </p><p>"We did it Am!" Luz cheered as she picks her up and hugs her happily.</p><p>People cheered.</p><p>"YEAH! WOOOO!" Edric and Gus body slammed each other as they waved flags and blew airhorns.</p><p>King cheered </p><p>"We really did!" Amity laughed and hugged Luz back tightly.</p><p>Emira and Willow were spinning in circles and cheering loudly.</p><p>Eda was smirking and holding up a large poster that had "I know the human" written on it in huge, neon letters. </p><p>Luz then said. "Hey, maybe we're not so bad of dancers after all." She said with a smile.</p><p>Amity chuckled. "I guess not" she smiled. </p><p>The two hugged and looked at each other and bashfully smiled as they looked away while smiling.  </p><p>Epilogue </p><p>The judges of the competition were crossing their arms as they glared at Boscha and Maximus. </p><p>The two were cleaning up the entire place as punishment for cheating along with being disqualified.  Boscha was sleeping the floors with a broom as Maximus was wiping the stage with a rag. They groaned and whined due to the fact that not only they lost their titles and streaks but they got disqualified and punished for being caught cheating. </p><p>"Come on you two. Ya got a lot more floor to cover." The announcer said as he then gives both Boscha and Maximus some scrappers. </p><p>"What are those for?" Boscha asked. </p><p>"Scraping gum off of the bottom of the chairs" The announcer answered. </p><p>"Bleh!" Boscha and Maximus groaned sticking their tongues out in disgust. </p><p>"Oh ya might find some teeth and fangs in some of them so ya might get a visit from the toothy fairy. You'll need that money to pay for the minor damage ya caused" The announcer smirked. </p><p>This made the two more grossed out. They thought it couldn't get any more gross than that but boy they were wrong. </p><p>"And there's gonna be nose gum if ya know what I mean." The announcer chuckled</p><p>Boscha and Maximus gagged at those words feeling like they were about to barf. </p><p>"And FYI guys, you both are here by suspended for the next 6 years from the competition and here by stripped from all your previous titles." The announcer said </p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boscha and Maximus yelled </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>